gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaker of Chains
"Breaker of Chains" is the third episode of the fourth season of Game of Thrones. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 20, 2014. It was written by executive producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by Alex Graves. Plot Summary To be added. Appearances :Main: Breaker of Chains/Appearances First *Sally *Mole's Town madam *Oznak zo Pahl *Hizdahr zo Loraq Deaths *Dontos Hollard *Oznak zo Pahl Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (credit only) *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Yuri Kolokolnikov as Styr, the Magnar of Thenn *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard *Will Tudor as Olyver *Dean-Charles Chapman as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Josef Altin as Pypar *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq *Finbar Lynch *Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon *Brenock O'Connor *Jem Wall *Raewyn Lippert *Lois Winstone *Lu Corfield as a Mole's Town madam *Joseph Gatt as a Thenn warg *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck *Paul Bentley as the High Septon *Patrick Molloy *Emilio Doorgasingh *Trixiebelle Harrowell *Josephine Gillan as Marei *Xena Avramos *Derek Horsham *Joshua Sher *Conor Watters Uncredited *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy Cast notes *21 of 27 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *The title of the episode is a reference to one of the honorifics Daenerys Targaryen assumes after the Sack of Astapor: "Breaker of Chains". In the books Daenerys is indistinctly referred to as "Breaker of Chains" or "Breaker of Shackles". *While mourning Joffrey in the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei repeats the words that Tyrion had said to her in "The Prince of Winterfell": "I will hurt you for this. The day will come when you think you're safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth... and you will know the debt is paid." *There is no "King Orys the First" in the books, nor does Tywin's description of him match any king who ever sat on the Iron Throne. There is the possibility that he was a local king before the Seven Kingdoms were unified. *Sam mentioned Mole's Town back in Season 1, when he complained to Jon that some of the Night's Watch members would sneak off to visit the brothel there. *There is no character named "Elyo Grivas" in the books. The character is obviously named after Elio Garcia, who runs the Westeros.org fansite, and who co-authored the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook along with his partner Linda. *As a New World crop, potatoes (aka "taters") do not exist in Westeros in the books, because Westeros is based on medieval Europe. This marks at least the third time that the TV series had mentioned them in passing (see: Food and Drink#New World crops). *Prince Oberyn's line that some people think the sky is blue because the world is inside the eye of a giant is an extremely obscure reference to a line Robb Stark said exactly thirty episodes ago, in Season 1's "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Robb chided his brother Bran not to pay heed to all of Old Nan's nursery stories, as one of them was that the whole world is inside the eye of a massive giant named "Macumba". No mention of this myth has been made in the books. In the books Memorable quotes Pod.... there has never lived a more loyal squire Image gallery References --> Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes